Goblin Slayer: Orphan Beast
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After an advanced race is destroyed by war and rebuilt into chaotic war machines. One sane model is found and raised among humans. But even he isn't safe from the horrors that will come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the last sane one of my kind

A/n: this story was inspired by horizon zero dawn. So think of it like that if you will. I did a lot of research and pulled up transformer weapons, Along with gundam parts, And cybernetic parts as well. Sorry if this is a poor explanation, It's better if I write it down.

Also, This story will be updated only on weekends.

I am also adding in goblin slayer: Year one as it is cannon to the series. But I'll only stop at manga chapter 10 because 11 and 12 haven't been updated yet.

So without further ado, Let this test project begin.

A long time ago, When the stars were much sparser than it is now. The gods in control of light, Order, And destiny. And the gods who managed Darkness, Chaos, And Coincidence. Who was to rule the world?

The gods all agreed to decide the winner not through violence, But rather by rolling of a dice. They tossed it again and again, Until they exhausted themselves and became delirious. After all, The winner of the last round became the loser in the next, Resulting stalemate. Finally, The gods gradually grew weary of playing the dice. So they created a wide variety of existences, And a world for them to inhabit, Just like a board game and it's pieces.

Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Lizardmen, Goblins, Ghouls, Giants, Demons...

They would all step the path of adventure: sometimes with success, And at other times in defeat. They would discover treasures, Gain fortune, And pass away. But they had created one thing together, A race before the many other races came into existence. A race with advanced technology the likes no other race would have seen.

A race where their weapons could transform, A race where they could rebuild themselves over and over again. They could reproduce with any other race, But when it came to their own kind, They preferred to build their own. They were known with no name for their race. Leaving future races to call them whatever they wanted.

But to the gods, They were known as androids.

But the gods never gave their race that name, And stuck with a nameless one instead for their own amusement. This race of advanced human look alike people was prosperous, Peaceful, And unopposed. For they were the first and only race of their time in the beginning.

But that time as the first dominant race...was coming to an end.

-ancient city, Hidden quarters-

Inside a secret room was a large laboratory of parts, weapons, Cyber-brains, And chips. However on an operating table was a boy no more than the age of 19 years old in appearance. His hair was brown and black, His eyes neon faded aqua, And his body was not even complete yet. His creator however was leaning over him as she wiped away some strands of red hair that were in her face.

"You're halfway done" the boy's redhead creator muttered to herself "And once you're done. You and I can one day leave this city, Away from the growing problems...I just need more time with you. I need to install you with as many weapons and chip upgrades as possible. Not to mention, You'll bare my Orphan-Alaya-Beast-system".

However as she was gently moving her hands over her newly made child, The hidden door opened as a man came into the light.

"My lord!" The man told her "You have been summoned! By the-".

"By the high king...our creator and yeah...I get it..." the redhead creator expressed with a mixture of bitterness and sarcasm in her voice. She then changed her attitude when she looked back at her son "I'll be back to finish you latter" she told him before heading off out of her secret room to see her leader. She and her companion that had to fetch her were having a conversation.

"So what's it about this time? More stupid words on how the weak should be dismantled and evolve again?" The redhead creator asked the man. The man just shook his head at her, His face growing ever so pale.

"Worse" he expressed "He plans to start a war, And he's already made an army".

"What?! But what good would an army-".

"He plans to kill those that defy the evolution idea and forcefully take them apart and rebuild them from scratch to become warriors of power to expand his race".

The redhead creator clicked her tongue at the thought, She was going to make sure to question him.

-the high council room-

The two made their way to their leaders humongous castle, A castle fit for a god. Inside we're his council members and the leader himself; Known as the creator king. He was the first of his kind to exist, And he used his own parts to create some of his race. Over time, His race began to do the same and expand. But the creator king wasn't happy with how his race was as he quoted them as "Pacifists to a point".

True they had vast weaponry, Knowledge, And such. But to the creator king, He believed that they needed to expand their evolutionary step, And become powerful unstoppable war machines that could take over the whole world. They all knew that their race would eventually die out one day, Despite them knowing that some of them could live for long periods of time. But that reason to expand their race all across the world and progress in their "True" evolution was all that mattered to him.

He would use other races to expand this crazed ideology, By any means necessary.

He didn't want his people to be known as kind hearted and peaceful, He wanted them to be feared and show no mercy. But he knew that many rebelled the thought of becoming war machines that only knew conquest and destruction, And so, He decided, With his council of course at his side, That war against the ones who were against his idea would be the better choice.

He knew that he could replace his former kind in time, But he wanted to inform the redhead creator about his plan. His city was spilt into two factions: one side was against the creator king. The other side was with him. And on the rebellion side, The redhead creator was their leader. The creator king waited in his throne room as he then saw the redhead creator walk into his presence. The creator king smirked as he then spoke to her.

"I take it that you were informed?" The creator king spoke.

"I was!" The redhead creator spat from her voice "You plan to start a war against us?! Your own kind?!". The creator king just smirked at her. "Oh don't feel so bad" he told her "Once I kill you, I can analyze your data for my future race. As well as use anything else that you might have hidden away for my use".

The redhead creator just gave the king a hard glare, She wasn't about to lose a soon to be war against a madman.

"Not before I place a cosmic rust shell into your cyber-brain!" The redhead creator threatened "I'll make sure that you won't win!".

Both the creator king and his council members all began to laugh at her so called threat. "How cute, She's trying to sound threatening" one of the council members spoke. Another council member spoke up "You do realize that we have over 80% of our races support in this? You only have 30% against us, How can you even threaten us when you barely have the muscle to back you up?".

The redhead creator sighed as she then crossed her arms in front of her flat chest, Something she had to downgrade because it was originally too big, She then just tapped her foot in frustration. "I'll find a way to win! Mark my words! I'll find a way to stop this damn feud and this upcoming war! You can mark my words on that!". And with that, She left. As soon as she left the castle the others conversed with one another.

"It seems your creation is determined to defeat you, My lord" another council member told his king. The creator king just shrugged as he then placed his hand on his chin, He didn't worry about her threat in the slightest. He only worried about his goal that clouded his cyber-brain. He also had a secret motive for his council once they won the war, But he would act upon it later. For now, Only the current soon to be war was more important.

-3 weeks latter-

The redhead creator was in her usual hidden room like before, She was doing the finishing touches to her now fully completed son. Her child was beautiful in her eyes, She placed her hand on his cheek as she gently rubbed it. "You'll need a name soon..." she told herself as she then looked at the cable wire that was attached to his head, Loading the last of data into his mind. The system that she shared with him; The Orphan-Alaya-Beast-System was slowly being installed into him.

It was a slow process, And it was only at 28% of completion. This made the child's creator a little impatient as she wanted it to finish so that she could be with her newly created son. He was outfitted with many weapons, And offensive and support data upgrade chips. Now all he needed was the system to complete itself into him.

"I can't wait for you to awaken so that we can-".

Her speech was interrupted when the same man came into her room in a panic. "The war is starting! The king has started the war! We lost two of our good soldiers!". This quickly made the redhead creator turn her head in shock.

"What!" She yelled as she looked at her son "But my son's data hasn't completed itself! He's not ready!".

"I'm sorry, But you need to help us out. We're losing our people fast!". The redhead creator tightened her fist as she then grabbed her nearby shield as it then transformed into it's gun form as she cocked it. She then turned back to her child who was still receiving his data. She sighed as she then pushed a button that was at the end of the table as it then transformed into a stasis capsule. She placed her hand on the capsule, "This will keep you hidden and safe until I return. This will also complete your data while I'm gone" the redhead creator told her son as she smiled at him "I love you".

She and her companion then left the room as the floor then opened up and hid her child away under the metal floorboards. She promised to come back alive to her child, As well as win the war against her creator.

-4 months latter-

The ancient city was in absolute ruins, Fires broke out, Buildings were destroyed, And many dead robotic bodies scattered around the ground. The war was in the creator kings favor, And the only one remaining was none other than the redhead creator. She limped back to her hidden room, Her right arm missing, And her left arm almost broken. She had her cosmic rust gun on her back as she then fell onto the metal floor. She knew that she was about to die, And she wouldn't have time to see her child in the world. That made her upset, But she forced herself to crawl to the hidden part in the floor, The pain in her body be dammed. She crawled over to the hidden floor part as she was about to unlock it, She then heard the sounds of footsteps behind her.

"Shit...they snuffed me out...*sighs* it doesn't matter. He can take my hidden things, Weapons, And chips to fuel his own damn race! But I'll be dammed if that bastered touches my son!".

She then heard the door break down as the creator king and his newly formed people barged into the hidden room, The king walked in as his units saw the vast amounts of hidden treasures among them. The king smiled, He struck gold with this find. "Perfect..." he smiled with glee "With this, I can make my army even better, But first...". He then saw her as he then made his way over to her badly bruised cybernetic body as he then held his signature weapon; His primax blade. He then ruthlessly stabbed the girl in her back multiple times, Smiling as he did so. He then held her up and quickly sliced off her head.

"Hehe, You'll make a fine new toy for me to customize" he mocked her lifeless head as he then snapped his fingers "Get the rest of this stuff, We have much to do!". His army did as their king commanded as they grabbed all of the data chips, Weapons, And Parts. However they forgot about one important thing...

Her son was underneath them.

-many years later-

Many years had passed after the war of the first race, The creator king was victorious in the war. And so he began his dream of his races new evolution. He used his former creations hidden items to create new powerful machines. His former Human looking kind were remodeled into mass-produced pantheon looking machines. He also created animal like-beasts as well by the thousands, This also gave way to different types: kidnappers, Hunters, Assassins, Heavy armors, Commanders, Mages, Berserkers, And his favorite: the omega knights.

Each creation had a different purpose in their programing, And they followed it without question. Then again, How could they question their leader when he stabbed them in the back by making his own soldiers and council members into pantheon-like killing machines as well. His creations did have the tendency to become wonderers if their main programing objective was corrupted, But that was fine with the creator king. He wanted his race to expand and take over the world after all.

However as many years passed away, The new races came into light. At first, They didn't know what the nameless race was, Or what their purpose was either. But to the nameless race, They couldn't explain who they were, They were only born to kill and or capture to make new cold-hearted machines. This created a major problem for the other races, And in the current day, They have been deemed a major threat upon all races.

It was also during the birth of the new races that a name was finally given to the no longer nameless race of strange machines:

Elves called them shells.

Dwarves called them iron ghosts.

Lizardmen called them metal demons.

But to humans, They gave them the name that stuck with them for the rest of time: Husks.

Many adventurers have tried to hunt down the husks, But the result was always the same: a bloodbath and a major loss in rookie or veteran adventurers. It was at the point that the capital had then declared that husks as platinum ranked monsters. The hardest type of monsters to kill because of their advanced weapons and abilities.

Their were four ways to kill a husk:

Number one: bring a party of over 300 units.

Number two: try to kill a husk with their own advanced weapons.

Number three: use as much magic against them as possible.

Number four: be aggressive against them.

However as many adventurers followed these four rules like a code. These rules never guaranteed a 100% victory for people. For even with these four rules, Even the platinum adventurers met unruly fates at the hands of the husks.

Not only that, But since they were the hardest to kill, Many people didn't know their weaknesses, Nor did they take the time to study them that well for the monster guide. And as for using their weapons against them, That was basically a joke. Their weapons were hard to understand to even a veteran, And nobody too the time to figure them out. Resulting in many accidents or deaths. Thus, The weapons that were collected from some ruins from a few husk areas were now collecting dust in shops, Untouched.

Going alone to face the husks was 100% stupid and considered suicide. People also considered the areas of the husks "Forbidden ground". And many people had just avoided the husks altogether, But even trying to avoid them was also difficult thanks to their advanced tracking. In some record books, Only 3 husks in history have been killed, But they have been known to have the highest body count even to this day.

And each day was only getting worse as they kept expanding all around the world.

-small village area-

Meanwhile a small farming village not too far from the main road to the capital city was doing daily harvesting. It was a cosy little village with a good amount of people in it, They lacked in weapons sadly, Only using what they had to defend themselves. But it was better than being totally defenseless.

As some people were in the village, A few of them were outside of the area looking for either extra things to bring home or to get water from the lake that was in the forest behind them. However three girls were doing the latter.

"Come on sis! If we hurry we can make it back!" One of the young girls in her teens called out to her sisters. She had black long hair and was the youngest of the three. The second middle sister who was also in her teens, She had short reddish orange hair as she tried to catch up to her younger sister, The last one was older, And looked to be in her twenties, As her orange hair wrapped in a ponytail was blowing in the wind. Her large chest bouncing a bit with each step, She was caring the two empty buckets as she smiled at her younger and middle sisters.

The older sister had to look out for them both, Since their parents died long ago. They had their villagers to help them for support, But she tried her best to keep her family both safe and financially stable.

"We're coming, Just calm down okay" the older sister called back to the youngest one. The older sister always loved seeing her two siblings happy, However they kept playfully teasing her that she should find a suitable husband down the road. She shrugged at the idea of finding someone, All that mattered to her were them. They made it to the lake that was thankfully within walking distance, As the older sister then gave her younger and middle sister the buckets to fill with water. "Let's make sure to get as much as we can, Okay?" The older sister told them.

"Okay!" The younger and middle sister agreed as they took their time getting the water, As the older sister kept on the lookout. The older sister was the bravest of the three, And would gladly use a weapon if the situation called for it. However as she was on the lookout, She then saw something in the distance reflecting a bit of light.

"Hm? What's that?" She wondered as she then glanced back at her sisters. She saw them gently getting the water into the buckets, She figured that she would take a little peek at what her eyes were fixed on out of curiosity. "Girls" the older sister spoke up making them both stop to look at her "I'm going to take a look at something real quick".

The two young sisters were curious about this.

"What is it, Big sister?" The middle sister asked her.

"Is it a monster?" The younger sister asked in a bit of a nervous tone of her voice.

The older sister then replied to their curious questions, "It's just a reflection of something in the light. I just want to check it out" she told them. She then made her way to the refection that the light gave off. She was careful not to make herself get detected by any monsters or worse, Husks. The older sister quickly but carefully made her way to the object that reflected in the light. She had reached her destination, But soon realized where she was.

She realized that she was in a ruined area of the husks, And she knew damn well that all husk areas are forbidden ground, Least you suffer an instant death by the cold machines. But even though she was in a nest of a husk, Her curiosity overpowered her fear. That's when she found the source of what the light was reflecting off; A stasis capsule with a boy inside. The older sister gasped as she then gently ran over to it.

"A boy!" She said to herself "He's...trapped in this glass cocoon! How do I get this opened?" She pondered. She then looked all over the capsule trying to find a way to open it so she could free the captive inside of it. However she got her wish when she saw what appeared to be a switch on the bottom of the capsule. "I think this might open it, I hope?". She then slowly pressed the switch, As it then suddenly made the capsule then transform into the table, Making the older sister watch with fear as she looked around. Was it a trap? Did she set off something for the husks to find her? She carefully listened around for anything, But heard only the wind and birds.

That's when she looked back at the boy on the table until a voice then spoke:

[loading...]

[systems normal, Data Loading complete. Project orphan zero complete]

The older sister didn't understand this in the slightest, But that quickly faded when she then then walked up to the boy. She then carefully placed a hand on his cheek, Slowly moving it across. However this seemed to make the captive awaken from his long old slumber, As he then opened his eyes.

"Hmm...Ahh..." The boy muttered out of his lips as he then started to lean up and stretch his arms. "Mmmm...ahhhh! *sighs*". The boy blinked as he looked at his surroundings, He only saw a damaged ruin area of metal that was covered in nature, His eyes then soon looked at his hands, Then his feet, And lastly, At the woman who had awoken him.

The older sister just blinked, She and the boy just stared at each other for a bit. One was curious as to who she was, While the other was curious as to how he got in that glass container. It took awhile for the older sister to find her voice again. "Are...are you okay?" She asked him.

The boy just tilted his head at her.

"O...kay...?" He responded with confusion until he looked back at his surroundings again. "Where...where am I?". The older sister just looked at him for a few minutes until she carefully took action and got closer to him. She had to glance away a bit because he was in fact fully naked and that was a bit of a distraction for her ever growing blush. But she brushed it aside as she then placed her hand above his.

"You, You don't know how you got here?" The older sister asked him. Her answer was a shake of the head from his end, "No..." the boy told her "Do you know where I am at?". The older sister was about to tell him until her siblings made themselves known.

"Sister! Are you okay?".

The two then looked behind themselves to see the older sisters young and middle sister making their way over to them, They had gotten worried and left their buckets behind at the lake to go and check up on their sibling. The older sister responded to them. "I'm fine" she said "I just found this boy here in a husk cocoon".

The younger and middle sister then both looked at the person that was before them, They just looked for a bit until the younger sister spoke to the older one. "You...found him in a husk cocoon? What was he doing in it?" She questioned. The middle sister however was next to the boy, Carefully looking him up and down, She took a liking to him rather quickly, Despite just meeting him. "Oh big sister! Can we take him back to the village with us? Please?" The middle sister pleaded with her. The older and younger sister looked at each other then back at their middle sister. The older sister actually had plans to take him back to the village, Why leave someone out to die after just meeting them. The older sister then complied.

"Okay..." she said "Let's take him back to the village. I think once we get there we can discuss on how you got trapped in that cocoon". The boy nodded as the older sister then proceeded to help him to his feet as the middle sister tried to help out as well.

"No, I have him. You both have to get the buckets next to the lake" the older sister protested. The younger sister agreed to her orders, As the middle sister wanted to argue and help her. But she just looked at her older sister for a bit before going back to her younger sister. Leaving the older sister with the boy.

"I'll help you back to our house" she told him "We can then find out what to do then". The boy nodded as the four of them then headed back to the village.

A/n: hmm...damn that introduction was not good. I'm trying to go for a more Horizon: Zero Dawn approach to this story. Man! That introduction was terrible, Hopefully I look over my notes to change things around. Anyway, As I said before. This is only going to be updated on the weekends, However I might update it tomorrow after work. I feel like it needs something else added to it.

Anyway, Latter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 life among them

A/n: 12 reads already? And an alert...? Not that I'm complaining, But just a bit surprised is all. Anyway...I think I should explain who these girls are. To those that read goblin slayer: one year online. Remember in chapter one, Those three girls that got *ahem* attacked? That's who I'm using for this story. Now granted, The same fate applies to them again, But with some changes to it. I'm still not happy about how I started this out, And felt that it was very poorly explained.

But I need to post a few chapters for this story before we get to the main event. And yes, To some people out there if I will do a love interest, I will. But my oc will then be avoiding a relationship for important reasons latter.

Also, I'm trying to figure out who his future love interest could be? Since there are so many options: but I'll let you guys decide that.

Candidates:

Guild girl

The middle sister

High elf archer

Or any other girl

Note: although it's not the weekend, This is a make-up update for Saturday's original post.

Hmm, I guess that's it. Comment away if you can please. Also, I had to change some things and add in some different ideas.

The walk to the village going back was mostly quiet, Save for the older sister and younger sister having a conversation with one another, As the middle sister was with the strange boy that they had found. The older sister looked back at them, She saw how her middle sister was smiling ever so happily at the boy. She glanced at the boy, His confused expression added with his curious eyes as he looked at the middle sister and then at the trees and flying animals was very cute to her. Her stare was interrupted when her younger sister had called for her.

"Big sis, What will we do with him once we get back to the village?" She asked her older sibling. The older sister looked back at her younger sister and responded quickly "Well like I said to him, Once we bring him to the village, We can ask him how he got into that husk cocoon".

"And...what if he doesn't have a place to stay?" The younger sister added. The older sister then clicked her tongue at that question, Her sister made a good point, Where would he stay? They found him with no clothing on. And he obviously didn't have any money lying around either. She pondered and pondered about it until her middle sister opened her mouth.

"Ah! Theirs the village!" She then looked at the boy still smiling so brightly at him "Everyone will be so happy to meet you! I'm sure they'll ask you a lot of questions about how you were in that husk cocoon".

"Husk cocoon? What's that?" The boy spoke up now curious as to what this thing was. The middle sister was about to tell him what it was, However another persons voice had reached the four of them.

"Welcome back!" Another villager greeted them at the entrance of the village.

"Thanks" The younger sister greeted in return.

The villager then noticed he naked male behind them, His eyebrow then raised up a bit. The girls knew that they would ask why he was naked and where they had found him. "Umm, Girls. May I ask why this young man is naked with you?" The villager asked as he then slightly glared at the man "He didn't try anything on you three did he?" he asked them. The girls all shook their heads at him. "No" the older sister told the villager "As a matter of fact we found him within a husk cocoon".

This made the villagers blood soon run cold.

"In a husk cocoon!" He almost shouted "You three know that all husk areas are forbidden ground! You weren't followed or attacked by any husks were you?" He asked out of concern. The girls shook their heads again.

"We know that all husk areas are forbidden" the middle sister told him "But we couldn't just leave him alone out there! We had to bring him with us".

"Also, No husks attacked or followed us either. It was completely abandoned when we found him" the younger sister added into the conversation so that the villager would fully understand the situation. The villager was still hesitant about the whole thing, But his earlier feelings about the boy were now a little softer towards him.

The villager let out a hard sigh as he gathered his words to speak again. "I see..." he muttered "Well, He can't go into the village like that. What if the children see him? He needs to be fully dressed before he can enter". The girls all sighed in relief that the boy was allowed into the village, But he needed to be dressed. The older sister then looked at the boy, Quickly glancing up and down as she had her right hand under her chin in thought. She didn't want to glance at his naked body slowly least she earn another blush, Her middle sister however was coping her, But doing the exact opposite of what she was doing. She was blushing all over her face as she carefully eyed each piece of him ever so slowly.

However as the older and middle sister were thinking, Albeit one of them was "Actually" thinking. The younger sister was eyeing his body structure carefully, His body tone was average in appearance, So he needed clothes that wouldn't be too big or too tight. She then walked into the village, Bucket of water in hand as she made her way to her house. She placed the bucket down as she then ran inside.

The younger sister went into her parents old former room as she then grabbed some of her father's old clothes from a dresser in the corner. A normal light shirt and some pants, 'Perfect!' She thought as she then ran outside to the entrance. "Here!" She held out the clothes "Wear these and see if they fit you".

The boy just blinked at her before he then muttered a word from his lips "Why?" He asked her. The younger sister blinked, A slight sweat drop appearing on the side of her head. "Because! It's indecent!" She told him "You can't just walk around without wearing any clothes on!". The young boy still didn't understand, But he complied to her words as he then reached out to grab the clothes from her. He may not have understood the reason for why he had to wear clothing, But he sorta got the point. He placed on the shirt and pants, As the people turned their heads to give him some privacy.

"I have them on" he told them after he finished. The others turned their heads back to him, The clothes that he now had on were a snug fit. The younger sister smiled that her idea worked, The other girls were happy hat they were a fit for him as well. The older sister then grabbed one of his arms "Now that you're dressed, We can ask you how you got in that husk cocoon" she told him as they all walked into the village together.

As they walked into the village, Some of the people had turned their heads to greet the three sisters, As they had now seen the new face that was with them.

"Oh, The girls are back" one villager said.

"It's good to see them back home" another villager spoke.

"Who's that handsome young man with them?" A female villager asked.

"Probably one of the girls lovers, Perhaps?" Another female villager guessed.

As some of the people were trying to figure out the Young boy out, The boy was taking in all the different faces that were aimed at his direction. However, He then saw two children, A boy with brown hair. And a girl with short red hair. The two children were just as curious as to who he was, That's when the two then broke into conversation.

"Who is that?" The redhead girl asked her best friend. The young boy just kept looking at the new face that entered their village. "I don't know..." the young boy answered "But, I wanna find out". However before the children could proceed with finding out who the stranger was, An older woman came out to stop them. That woman was the young boys older sister.

"Now hold on you two" she spoke "Let's just wait until he gets settled into our little village. Then the two of you can ask him questions, Okay?" The boys older sister finished as she smiled at them. The boy and girl wanted to still ask him so many questions, But they complied to the boy's older sisters words.

"Okay..." they both said in unison in disappointment. However as the girl was about to walk away, She looked over to see her best friend still staring at the Young man.

"You're still going over to ask him questions aren't you?" The little girl asked him. The little boy turned his head over to the little girl, A nod and a smile across his face "Yup! But don't tell my big sister, Okay?" he told her as he then carefully made his way over to the girls house. The little girl just watched him as she smiled.

'Be sure to tell me as much information about him if you can' the little girl thought.

The little boy was at the window, Making extra sure not to be seen, As he was hiding he then heard talking among them. Meanwhile inside the girls house, The four of them walked inside the middle and younger sisters shared room. They were going to ask the boy questions about who he was and how he got into that husk cocoon. The boy then saw the middle sister sit on her bed as she then patted for him to sit next to her.

"Come, Sit here" the middle sister asked of him smiling still at him. The boy just looked at her until the older sister then came over to his side. "It's alright" she told him "My little sister won't bite".

"Why would she bite me?" The boy asked her.

"It's a figure of speech" the younger sister told him as she giggled at him. The boy just looked confused, He didn't understand what she meant by that. "What's a figure of speech?" He asked the younger sister. The three girls just blinked at him.

"You've...never heard that saying before?" The older sister asked him. She only got a shake of the head from him, "No, I haven't. What does it mean?" He asked her. That's when the other sisters jumped in.

"Just how long were you in that husk cocoon?" The middle sister asked him.

The boy glanced over at her and spoke to her. "What's a husk?".

"A husk?!" The younger sister shouted a bit "You know? Those walking metal human and animal like monsters. You have to know what a husk is?" The younger sister asked him in a bit of impatience in her tone. The boy outside their home was surprised, How could one not know of a husk? Everyone knew of them, And they knew that they were the most cold hearted demons since the ancient times.

"This guy doesn't know what a husk is?" The little boy whispered to himself as he kept eavesdropping on the conversation. He then heard the older sister clap her hands, "Now sister" she said "Theirs no need to get angry at him about his lack of knowledge" the older sister then walked over to him, As she then leaned forward, The boy just looked at her face before his eyes then trailed down to her large breasts that were in front of his view. The older sister then smirked as she then gently pulled his chin up so that his eyes could meet hers.

"Heheh, Eyes up here" she told him.

The boy just kept his eyes fixed on the older sister, He found her to be very beautiful in his eyes. The two kept looking at each other until the older sister broke away from him, The whole time they were looking at each other, The middle sister couldn't help but be jealous at her older sister. She knew that she would grow up to look exactly like her, But for now she didn't. As soon as her older sister leaned up and turned around to ponder her next question, The middle sister then wrapped her arms around the boy tightly, Hugging his face with hers.

The older woman then turned around as she saw her middle sister holding him, She ignored it for now as she then gave another question for the boy to answer. "Well, We can always teach you. Can you read and write by any chance?".

"No..." the boy answered.

"I guess we have a lot to teach you then. Do you know what your name is?".

The boy shook his head at her "No..." he said "I don't think that I have one".

The girls were a bit stunned by this information. "How can you not have a name?" The middle sister asked him "Surely you have to have some kind of name? What about your parents? Do you remember them?". The middle sister was hoping that a "Yes" would be his next answer.

But instead...

"No...".

The girls were stuck, Here they found a boy in a husk nest with basically amnesia. The older and younger sister looked at one another with worry. "So you don't have a name, Nor to you remember your parents. Or know anything about husks" the younger sister counted off of her fingers "This might take a while for us to teach you...".

However as the younger sister finished her sentence, The older sister then snapped her fingers as she then remembered something when she first found him.

"Wait! I think I know what your name is!".

This gave the boy a smile to appear on his face, If anything was good news, Knowing his name was better than nothing. The older sister then remembered what the cocoon had said:

'Orphan...Zero...' she thought until she then spoke her inner thought "Orphan Zero is what I remember that cocoon saying. Maybe that is your name". The boy just blinked at her as he then looked at his hands, Could that he his name? He was wasn't sure himself, But...a name is a name right.

"Orphan Zero? Are you sure that's his name, Big sister?" The middle sister asked her.

"I agree, It sounds too odd for a name. Especially when the first part is Orphan. Who names their child after someone that has no parents?" The younger sister admitted at this odd choice of a name. The older sister just shrugged "Look, Like it or not, That's what I remember what that husk cocoon said. So we'll have to just get used to it". The older sister then walked over to the now named Orphan Zero, As she then placed her hands onto his slightly warm cheeks. Orphan just kept his gaze on her once again.

'She's really beautiful...' Orphan Zero thought. However his thought was interrupted by her voice. "You can stay with us" she told him with a smile "We don't have much, But it's better than being all alone in the woods. We'll teach you all we know".

Orphan Zero liked the sound of that, He could learn things that he had no idea or information about. He nodded at the idea and smiled back at her.

"That sounds great!" Orphan Zero expressed. As soon as he said that, A noise was heard outside of their home. "Hm? What was that?" The younger sister quickly reacted until Orphan Quickly dashed out the window at surprisingly high speed, Much faster that the human eye could catch. "That...was quick..." the middle sister muttered from her voice. The others agreed until they then ran outside to see where Orphan had went. As they came outside, They recognized the little boy with brown hair. His body on the ground as Orphan was leaning over him.

"Well, What are you doing so close to our house now?" The older sister teased the young boy as she then placed her hands on her slightly curved hips. The boy knew that he was now in trouble for ease dropping.

"Uhhh...I" the boy stuttered, Trying to lie. But he knew that it was pointless. "I...I overheard everything that you we're talking about. I'm sorry..." he apologized. The three girls then looked at one another until the older sister made decision.

"Well, We accept your apology" she said as she then raised her finger and wagged it "But! We have to tell your sister about this!".

The boy knew that he wouldn't be getting off that easy, But in his head, It was kind of worth it to know a bit about the stranger. Orphan then stood up as he then held his hand out to the child. The young boy was a bit hesitant to take it, But slowly took his hand as he pulled him up with a little force. The boy was now on his feet, As he looked at Orphan with more curiosity in his head than ever. Orphan was doing the same to him, However that long look of curiosity was soon broken by the younger sister gently grabbing the child's hand and marching over to his home so that his older sister would scold him.

The middle and older sister giggled as the middle sister then wrapped her arms around Orphan's right arm, Showing that now Familiar smile to him. "Let's go inside!" She told him "We can teach you so many things". Orphan was about to ask what kind of things until the older sister then gently held onto his left arm. "We'll take it slow so that we don't overload you, Okay, Orphan?" She told him with a kind smirk.

Orphan then started to smile as he nodded at her in response, The three going back into the house to start playing teacher and student.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I know what they are now

-3 weeks latter-

In about a week that they had found him, Orphan had learned so much in such little time. The first was learning, He was informed about everything that the girls had to offer: the world, Different races, The gods, Monsters, And Of course, Husks. He had also knew that not a lot of people from each race knew that much about the husks, Let alone how to exactly kill one correctly.

Three had been killed in existence, But after that, They had been mostly avoided by everyone. But even that wasn't enough to keep them from harm. This actually bothered Orphan a bit; He wanted to know more about them. Sadly he was told not to even try to understand them because they would kill him before he got the chance.

He also bonded well with the people at the village, And they considered him a fellow relative. Although some were still leery of him since he was found in a husk area, But he didn't mind their suspicion of him. He still treated the people with kindness. He also bonded well with the three sisters, Especially the older sister. In fact quiet as it was kept the two of them were actually starting to show signs of romantic interest with one another, Orphan felt something whenever he was around the older sister, And the same was said about her. They always smiled together more, If they didn't have any choirs to do, They would spend time walking into either the woods close to the village or stay at the village and walk around together.

Rumors even mentioned the two were holding hands.

Orphan and the older sister didn't really mind the rumors all that much, They only cared about their family and the people there. The younger sister had become a bit fond of him, To the point that she started calling him "Zero" for short. She wasn't as harsh as she was with him when they first met, But was more softer with him more and more, She saw him as her brother, And he saw her as his sister.

The middle sister outright loved Orphan Zero ever since she met him. She always clung to him whenever he was reading books on the world, Or always helping him if he was having a slight difficult task. She was highly infatuated with him, And she wanted him to notice her affections. Unfortunately she saw how Orphan treated her like a second sister than a lover, And her jealousy was starting to slightly show whenever she saw Orphan with their older sister. But no matter how much jealousy she had, She couldn't hate her older sister. Nor would her feelings for Orphan subside.

Orphan had made some friends in the village, His two close friends were the only two children in that village. He saw those two as both best friends and siblings. He was very protective of them, Much to the boy's older sisters delight. They bonded very quickly ever since he had caught him spying on him. As for the little girl, They hit it off well in a few seconds.

However today would be different to say the least.

-the sisters house-

It was dawn, And the sun was rising up to begin the day. The younger and middle sister were in their shared bed asleep, While the older sister was in her room in her bed with Orphan Zero sleeping next to her. The older sister had to explain to her middle sister that having three people in the shared bed wouldn't be a good idea, So the older sister declared that Orphan would stay with her in her room much to the middle sisters chagrin. The two actually had a small argument about the idea, Orphan didn't understand the problem one bit, But he didn't put his nose into family matters that he didn't fully understand.

The older sister was moving around a bit in her bed letting her arms and legs move all over to gain some warmth, She always felt cold in her room, And sadly she didn't have any larger sheets due to lack of money. That's when her hands and legs touched Orphans body, She then moved close to him and held him tightly in her sleep. She nuzzled up to his neck, Smiling in her sleep.

"Mmm...Orphan..." the older sister muttered in her sleep.

She knew what she was doing. Ever since she accidentally did it on the second night that he stayed there, She at first tried to stop, But...he felt warm...in fact, He always felt slightly warm, And that grabbed at her curiosity. Not only that, But whenever she would put her ear up to his bare chest to hear his heartbeat...

She didn't hear anything, Not a single beat came from his chest. But only the slight faint sound of something else that was within his chest.

This bothered her to no end that week.

Was he sick?

Or was it something else entirely?

Her thoughts about him only expanded her curiousness more and more each day. However her mind was put on hold when she heard him move and awaken, "Mmm, Ahh! Morning" Orphan muttered to her. The older sister couldn't help but just smile happily at him every time he said that to her. "Morning, Orphan" she expressed back to him. Orphan smirked as he then leaned up and stretched his arms and chest, As he then got out of the bed to help the older sister.

He held out his hand to her and she took it, Moving her body as well to get her joints moving once more for the new day. The two walked out of the bedroom to see the younger sister walking out to greet them.

"Ahh! Brother, Big sister" the younger sister yawned out from her lips as she rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. The middle sister was still in bed, Now holding her younger sister's pillow close to her pretending it to be Orphan. Her younger sister looked back at her middle sister and sighed in annoyance with how her middle sister was acting. The younger sister then felt Orphan's hand on her head as he gave her a slight rub and messed up her bed head hair.

"Nah! Brother!" Younger sister waved her arms away from him as she placed her hands on her head. Orphan smiled at her as he let out a small laugh.

"Heh, You ready to begin for today?" He asked her.

"I'll be ready once I fix my hair that you ruined! You're so mean!" She playfully responded back to him as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm not that mean! I just like to mess with you" Orphan defended himself before feeling a touch on his cheek from the older sister, "Come along you two" she calmly said "You promised to help the children gather firewood in the forest, Orphan. And as for you sis, You'll be helping me with selling some vegetables that have grown in the garden" she ordered.

Orphan nodded as he nuzzled her hand before getting dressed, The older sister had a slightly large blush across her face and the younger sister was about to tease her, But decided against it for now. As the younger sister went off to get dressed as well, The older sister was about to wake up the middle one, Only to be greeted with her middle sister awake and sitting up kneeling in her bed with the pillow pressed close to her body. She had woken up when she saw Orphan nuzzling her older sisters hand.

The two were still in a bit of an quarrel after the argument, But it wasn't something major to break ties with, Just a simple love triangle...sort of.

"Drop it! You're not going to get what you want" the older sister told her middle sister.

"But I like him!" The middle sister argued "Why can't you just switch with me?!".

"Because I don't fully trust you to be 100% alone with Orphan, That's why" the older sister responded hoping the argument would be dropped after that.

However...

"You're just saying that because deep down you love him just as much as me...".

This made the older sister stare at her for a bit, As much as she had heard the rumors in their village, As well as seeing her middle sisters jealousy, Deep down she couldn't deny it. It was very true, She in fact did romantically love Orphan. But the problem was...did he love her back in the same way? The older sister broke out of her slight pause and just walked away, Leaving her middle sister to smile playfully.

"I knew it" the middle sister smirked.

-outside-

Orphan Zero was fully dressed and ready to start the day with his best friends. He knew how excited they were that they would be getting to do something fun outside of the village for a bit, But there was a reason that they couldn't because of the monsters looming or worse, The husks. Orphan walked over to the little boy's house and was quickly greeted by the boy's older sister. She was always happy to see him come over and play with her little brother after he finished his work, She also had accompanied him on some occasions when she needed help, As well as provide him with what books she had. Needless to say, He highly respected her.

"Orphan! Good morning. You're always early to see us I see" the boy's older sister greeted him.

"It's always good to see the both of you" Orphan told her.

"Oh? Have you taken a fancy to me? Hmm?" She teased him a bit. Orphan blinked before turning his head to the side to hide the blush on his cheeks, "Jeez, You always tease me with that" he muttered. The boy's older sister just giggled at his embarrassed blush until her brother came out all the while smiling.

"Orphan!" The little boy shouted.

"Well, How's my little brother today?" Orphan asked him "Are you ready to get some firewood?".

The boy smiled "Yup!" He shouted as he then pulled out his wooden crafted sword "And I'll defend big sis and you, And my best friend from monsters too!". Orphan smiled at him, He had always heard the boy express that he had wanted to become an adventurer when he was older. Always going on about slaying demons, Finding treasure, And rescuing princesses. Orphan found it sweet for a boy his age. His other friend wanted to be a farmer when she got older, She had experience with some gardening, But she had a long way to go to become a perfect farmer like her parents.

Then as soon as he had thought of her, The little girl came over to them, Rope in hand.

"Good morning!" She happily expressed "I brought rope for the firewood just in case we get too much".

"Morning, And nice going" Orphan expressed.

The boy's older sister then gently clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Well? Shall we go? We'll be going into a much deeper part of the woods to gather this firewood unfortunately. So we have to be extremely careful, Be it small beasts...or in critical cases-"

"Husks..." Orphan muttered. That word slipped out of his mouth in annoyance. The thought of not knowing much about them was always bothering him, Not to mention he always kept thinking about it, But...every time he thought about them, It played in his mind like a video recording. And he always kept hearing the same thing when it finished:

[memory playback end, Restarting memory playback]

That bothered him too, What was a memory playback? And why did it keep saying that in his head? When he told the girls and the boy's older sister about this, As well as the other villagers who might know the answer, But sadly their answers were always the same:

"A memory...playback? I'm sorry Orphan, I've never heard of such a word".

This caused slight anxiety within him, And that made everyone in the village worry about him the more he kept thinking about it from time to time. But he wasn't going to let it eat way at his mind forever, So he dropped it. The boy's older sister nodded at Orphan's mutter of the word before then changing her worrying scowl into a warm smile once more. "Well, If we see one, We'll make sure to avoid it at all costs. Understand everyone?" She asked the group.

The three nodded at her in agreement.

"Alright, Let us be off".

-forest-

The four left the village as soon as the sun was in the sky shining over them, They took a deep path that went far into the forest, And away from the village. Orphan was carrying the little girl on his shoulders as the little boy was holding the rope, Keeping his free hand on his wooden sword at all times.

The walk was a little long, But not too far. The boy's older sister then stopped once they reached their destination. "Ah, We've made it" she said as she looked at the others "This is were red wood oak is at Orphan" she explained "It's a much better wood source for firewood".

"Ahh, I see. I didn't know that" Orphan said as he then looked down at a half broken log piece of red wood oak, However that's when his eyes began to do something.

[Analyzer activation]

Name: Red wood oak

Type: Wood

Race: Unknown

Weapons: Unknown

Weakness: Fire

Output stats:

Attack: N/a

Defense: N/a

Energy: N/a

Speed: N/a

Info: A type of wood that is used for resources.

Orphan gasped loudly after his eyes had just examined the oak, Causing him to fall back and land on his butt. The boy's older sister came over to him, As well as the little boy and girl.

"Orphan, What's wrong?" the little boy asked his friend in worry.

Orphan then looked at his friend, And saw his eyes do what they did before:

[Analyze]

Race: Human

Weapons: Small wooden stick

Weakness: too many to list

Info: a human child

Orphan just blinked at his friend a few times before placing his hand on his face, This made the boy worry even more for his friend as the boy's older sister and the little girl came to his side. "Orphan, What's the matter? Why did you jump like that?" The boy's older sister asked him. "I...my eyes..." Orphan began "They...they had words...and explained the wood to me..." he explained.

"Orphan you're not making sense?" The boy expressed.

"Yeah, What do you mean that your eyes had words?" The little girl muttered loudly in her gentle tone "I don't understand how eyes can have words?".

The boy's older sister then helped Orphan up to his feet. She thought that they should take him back to rest, "We should head back, You're clearly not feeling-".

*bang*

The boy's older sister's words were suddenly silent after she had heard that noise. She had heard that sound once before, Long before her brother was born, It was a husk weapon. "Husks!" The boy's older sister slightly shouted "We have to go back! Now!". The group then quickly rushed back on the path that they had walked, They had to hurry back, Or else the husks would quickly catch up with them. Unfortunately the sounds of metallic feet and joints were sounding closer and slightly faster.

The group started to pick up speed in their running, The boy's older sister was holding the little girl's hand and her little brother's hand while they were making it back. Orphan however was slowly walking back with them, As he kept turning his head to find their pursuers. The boy's older sister turned her head back to Orphan.

"Orphan you need to pick up the pace! You can't keep looking back trying to find them! They'll catch you if you slip up just by a mere second!" She yelled as they were now slightly far ahead of him. Unfortunately the sounds of one of the husks was starting to gain speed, In fact it was coming from the side of them. It then jumped out in front of the three.

"A husk!" The little boy shouted, His body froze in place, His hands quivered in fear at the metal monster before them. He dropped his wooden sword, Only to let his eyes look from under the patch of hair that blocked them. This husk had a pantheon type frame, It's body parts were green and brown, It's single bright green cyclops eye within it's round shaped head was all he could see. The boy didn't even look at it's hands or the weapons on it's sides.

The husk looked back at the human child through the large brown cloak that it wore over it's metal body, Leaving the arms and legs exposed. It scanned the child and analyzed it carefully. It then looked at it's built in gun arm: a dart gun. However it decided it wouldn't waste it's ammunition on the terrified child, So it then reached for it's left side with it's hand, Grabbing the yellow and silver grenade from the holder. However before it could gently drop it at his feet, It then detected something coming at it's blind side and fast. However the moment it looked up, The image of a sharp long stick was then jammed into it's single mono eye, Destroying it's only means of sight. The husk backed up as it then dropped the grenade at it's own feet.

The grenade then went off, And a yellow thick hard lightning web-like string then grabbed hold of it's owner and locked him in place. The husks arms and legs were now close to it's body in a fetal position as it fell to the ground. The others were in shock, In the long years, Only 3 had been killed.

But now...a fourth husk stood before them, Defeated.

That's when they heard the sounds of footsteps as a voice could then be heard:

"So this makes four now huh?".

The three then turned to see that it was Orphan walking over to the husk. He stopped right in front of it as he let his eyes do what they did before:

[Analyze]

Name: Kidnapper

Type: Human-new type model

Race: Husk

Weapons: Dart gun arm, Lightning web grenades

Weakness: Cyber-brain, Heart container

Attack: 5

Defense: 0

Energy: arms and legs: 100%, body: 100%, Head: 8%

Speed: 22

Information: Kidnapper Husks only orders are to obtain non-husk races for experimentation. They are tasked with kidnapping and returning prey back to their base.

Orphan then slowly smirked at the wounded husk before him, His eyes then located the weaknesses of the metal demon. "Ah, So that's were your heart container is" Orphan muttered in a slightly mocking tone as he then leaned down to the husk, Placing his bare hand on it's cloaked body "I wonder...what would happen if...if I...removed it? After all, It's only fair to do so. Since you tried to hurt my friends!".

And with that, Orphan then raised arm up and with all of his might, Punched right through the husks metal chest with little difficulty. The others just looked in a mixture of shock, Awe, And a bit of fear. Orphan had just defeated a husk, Making this the 4th kill of a husk in many years. Their shock was then broken when he then ripped out the silver heart like shaped container, It was the size of an actual human heart, But metal and glowed pink. The heart containers bright pink glow then quickly began to fade away, Since the wires on the end of it were ripped off.

"You have hearts I see, Interesting" Orphan examined the now deactivated heart container within his grasp. He then looked back at the other husks that started to gather, He then squeezed the ripped out heart container within his grasp "Let's do this!".

A/n: wow! It's been far too long since I've updated anything: but since I have obtained Goblin Slayer vol.7 I figured that I should update it. As for my new job it's going great. I found out that my schedule is 3:30pm-12:00am. Not too bad, But I'm getting off topic. I still have no clue on who to give Orphan as a 3rd lover for the story. Yes, He gets a 3rd lover, No I am not explaining who his second lover was, You'll have to guess. Well, Time to start updating this story again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 are you one of them

A/n: well at last! I'm finally getting to some fighting. I have my notes on the husk frames that will be shown in the story (mostly Gundam iron blooded orphans mobile suit frames or zoid or megaman frames) and I have Orphan's frame and weapon layout as well. I am however changing the creator king to the husk king since he is basically the one that created his race. I have however had some time to look over Goblin Slayer and oh boy! Do I have Orphan's family list down and ready.

Now after this chapter, I will then start the Goblin attack on the village, As well as a second attack as well. For reasons of course, Now then, Shall we begin.

Orphan looked at his remaining enemies, Three in total. He then looked at the one with the different weapon in it's hand as he then glanced at it and began to analyze it:

[analyze complete]

Name: Hunter

Type: Human-new type model

Race: Husk

Weapons: Beam sniper rifle, Beam short sword, Metal nails, Handgun

Weakness: cyber-brain, Heart container

[Output]

Attack-20

Defense-16

Energy-100%

Speed-14

Info: Hunter husks are tasked with defense and guarding areas. Captains wear red scarfs to distinguish themselves in ranks. They are extremely deadly thanks to their customized beam sniper rifles, Plus, Like Assassins, They can stick to almost any surface thanks to their metal nails and hind legs.

Orphan snorted a bit, This was a hunter type of husk, And one that was a much stronger threat than the kidnapper model. Orphan then began to glance at it's body once again, And he saw a red scarf around it's neck. He then analyzed the main weapon in it's grasp:

[analyze complete]

Weapon: beam sniper rifle/ custom type

Type: Energy

Ammunition: 16 energy shots

Special modifications: eagle scope with thermal vision

Orphan pondered a bit, He was figuring out a plan, He had to get rid of the Kidnapper Husks first. Then, Focus on the hunter captain last. The only problem was trying to pull it off as quickly as possible. Kidnappers had a speed of 22, While the hunter captain had a speed of 14. If he took down the hunter Husk, Then the larger threat would be taken cared of. But that would have given the Kidnapper Husks enough time to take his friends, Orphan glanced at his friends, Their looks of awed shock were still visible on their faces. They were looking back and forth at both Orphan and the husks, Wanting to see who would make the next move.

However that move would come very soon, As the hunter captain then raised up it's sniper rifle at Orphan, While it's comrades then looked over at the humans, The boy's older sister still held her brother and his friend close to her. Her awed shock soon faded into a hardened glare at the husks that aimed their sights at them. She wasn't going to back down, Not while she had to protect her brother and his friend.

Orphan took a quick glance at his friends, Giving the Hunter captain husk what he wanted; A distraction. However right as it pulled the trigger, Orphan's left eye quickly glanced at the stronger husk, And began to dash at it in a blazing speed as the trigger was pulled. However as the beam left the rifle, Orphan was already at the husks left blindside, And before it could react Orphan leaned up, Grabbing it's rifle from it's metal hands, And punched it in the side of it's round skull, Making his fist go right to into the side of it. Leaving an open hole that exposed the bright blue cyber-brain a bit. This caused a chain reaction with the Kidnapper Husks, was they all turned to their leader, Only for one of them to them be shot in the head, The beam going right through it's metal head, Killing it instantly.

"Two left..." Orphan muttered as he aimed the beam sniper rifle at the next husk "And 15 shots to spare".

However, One of the remaining husks then rushed at Orphan, Orphan fires on the other one, Letting him kill it, While it's partner then tackled Orphan to the ground. The sniper rifle dropped from his hand onto the ground, onto a sharp rock and damaging the power cell within the rifle, Rendering it useless. Orphan hit the back of his head when he connected with the ground while the last remaining kidnapper husk began to lean up and hold his neck tightly. Orphan then grabbed it's arm, And began to squeeze it tightly, He could hear the sounds of metal being crushed as he analyzed the energy in it's arm:

100%

96%

90%

Orphan kept tightening his hands on it's arm, While he was taking care of that, The others broke out of their shock. The boy quickly got out of his sisters hold and ran to the rifle and tired to lift it. For his size, It was very heavy, So he was dragging it on the ground over to the monster. "Agh!" The boy with all his strength just lightly threw it at the husk, As it it just then felt to the ground once he hit it's leg with it. The husk then turned it's mono eye at the boy, Giving Orphan time to then pull off one of it's hands from his neck and lean up, Causing the husk to react back at it's opponent as Orphan now had the upper hand thanks to his friend.

The boy backed up as the husk was now on it's back, Locking it's still good arm with Orphan's, While it was having a difficult time moving it's slightly crushed other arm, Not that it didn't have enough energy to do so, Since it was only at 90%. But because Orphan had crushed it's arm so tightly, It couldn't move the joints within the elbow, Thus, Making it useless. It was having a serious problem now that it was one arm short.

Orphan was having issues trying to kill it as it kept squirming non-stop.

"Ugh! Stop moving and just stay down!" Orphan shouted as he then raised his left arm, However as he held his hand up ready to claw into the husk with his bare hand, He could hear the sounds of transforming. He glanced up to see that it was his fingers that were transforming. His fingers at the start of the knuckle had opened up, And then a golden metal covered the fingers, Then a white plate covered the upper part of the hand, And then the palm.

Orphan was in shock as he analyzed his own hand:

[analyze complete]

Weapon: Rex Nails

Info: a claw weapon made by a rare metal used to dig and slash through any metal except the same metal it was created from.

Orphan was still in absolute shock from this, He...had a husk weapon...not only that, But his hand transformed as well. Orphan just kept looking at his hand, He still held it in the air as he kept looking at it.

"Orphan!".

The boy shouted as loud as he could to snap his friend out of his shock. Thankfully it worked as Orphan then glanced back at the child "Brother..." Orphan muttered, His voice was trembling slightly.

"The husk!" The boy shouted in response.

This brought Orphan back to his senses, He had to kill this thing, Questioning his hand would be for latter, He then stabbed his Rex Claw into the chest of the husk, And like the last one, Also ripped out it's heart container. The life of the remaining husk came to a quick end, Orphan squeezed the heart container as well. But as he opened his hand, He just looked at his new palm and fingers.

The white plate hand and golden clawed fingers, Were now covered in black and brown substance that had bled out from the heart container. Orphan knew this color well:

Oil

Orphan just looked at the crushed container in his hand, As well as his new hand. He was in so much shock, And so many questions were starting to form:

What happened to him while he was in that husk cocoon?

Did they do something to him?

Was he...was he even human?

Orphan was about to outright panic, However his friend placed his hand on his head. This caused Orphan to look at him, The boy. His friend didn't fear him, Nor did he run from him, He didn't distance himself...no, He instead, Placed a concerned hand on him.

"Are you okay, Orphan?" The boy asked him.

Orphan was silent, Not a single word of fear nor hate escaped his lips. This child, Who he considered a friend and more to that of a younger brother. Just asked him if he was okay. Orphan just kept looking at him until he finally responded:

"No...I'm not okay...".

A/n: a little short unfortunately, But they'll get longer down the road. I just showed off one of Orphans weapons, He has many more. I think I might maybe give him Sword master as his 3rd lover. Anyway, Comment what you think of this chapter, I have to get ready for work. Latter.


End file.
